


Keep Me Here

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Domestic married fluff





	Keep Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You can’t believe how lucky you are to be here. At your own wedding reception with the woman you love and will continue to love. You had begged both Wanda and Tony not to throw such a big reception. You had wanted it to be intimate, and one pout from you and perhaps even a few kisses here and there, and you were able to convince Wanda to side with you on the matter. You couldn’t help but laugh when she looked at you and told you that after the two of you married one another, your pout wouldn’t have the same effect. 

But you knew that just because your pout would no longer work, your kisses would always retain their power over her. 

_It could be nice_  
Passing Bourbon over ice  
We could be free  
I got time for you, and you got time for me

Long before Wanda proposed to you, you had told her your fears, and one of those fears was not making enough time for one another after you both said, ‘I do.’ Yet Wanda made sure everyone on the team knew that at least once a month, they couldn’t reach her because she would be with you and only you. 

_________

For your ten year anniversary, Wanda had surprised you when she woke you up in the middle of the night and gave you a plane ticket for Paris. Your eyes were wide awake when she explained to you that for the next four weeks, the two of you would be exploring Paris together without any distractions from anyone else. With the view of the hotel and being on the very top floor, you both felt free to do as you please. 

“Do you love it here, Y/N?”

“Of course, I do, моя любовь“. 

“I promise to take you to more cities, Y/N.”

“You don’t have to promise me that. You have a job that takes you whenever and wherever. But this? Here? Right now? It’s perfect. And all I could ever want and need is you.”

__________

_Look to the moon_   
_Before it’s gone out too soon_   
_And I look to you_   
_Before it gets, gets too hot in June_

With the birth of your twins, something Wanda was extremely content with, you were each lucky enough to get more than four hours of sleep each night, but neither of you would trade it for the world. Your children were healthy. Nights would be spent mostly in the nursery because neither of you wanted to leave either of them for far too long. You would look at your babies and at your wife as both of you rocked one twin in your arms. 

“What do you think, Y/N? Are our twins night owls?”

“I just think they like seeing the moon. They get that from you.”

“The moon was always a comforting sight to see until it went through its other phases where it was only a sliver in the sky. It’s what my brother and I would turn to when we were lost in the darkness.”

“The moon will always be here, even when we can’t see it. Just like I’ll always be here with you, even when you can no longer see me.”

“Y/N, please. I don’t want to think about losing you. Ever.”

You apologize to her, but you knew the two of you would eventually have to talk about it. If not now, then when?

__________  
  
 _You let it out_  
 _You let it out_  
 _You let it out_  
 _And take me away_  
  
The team crowds the room and clears enough space for the nurse to check on your IV bags. The end wouldn’t be for another few months, but still whenever the team wasn’t on a mission, they’d immediately go see you. You helped bring everyone bring closer together, but you never saw it that way. You merely joked with them and made sure they had someone to confide in and be themselves, freely. It was no wonder why they all approved of you for Wanda. And because your twins were finally grown with their own families, and you didn’t want them to know just yet, the team made sure that you never felt alone. 

Wanda made sure to always speak with you whenever possible. She didn’t want to think of you ever leaving her. Wanda was angry and had every right to be angry. She confided in the rest of the team that if anyone should die, it should’ve been her instead of you. You weren’t the one constantly risking your life to save others. Tony insisted on covering for your treatment and pain management, which Wanda thanked him for, as did you. 

__________  
  
 _So you let it out_  
 _You let it out_  
 _You let it out_  
 _And take me away_

“Y/N, you shouldn’t be up. You need to rest. Please, my Y/N/N.”

“Wanda, I don’t want to just wait until death eventually takes me away. It’s been so long since I’ve been outside, and far longer since I’ve done something as simple as looking out the window.”

“Will you promise to hold my hand if we go outside?”

“Of course. You need not ask.”

Wanda takes your hand and the two of you make your way outside. It’s partly cloudy, and Wanda made sure to bring your coat should it rain. 

The two of you look over the recent pictures the twins have sent you of your grandchildren. You see for the first time in months how your wife seems to feel at peace. You hate to shatter that, but you have a small request to ask her. Yet, it could wait until you went back to the hospital. 

___________

As soon as the doctor announced you had less than a week to live, Wanda looked at you and held you in her arms. She only left when you said you wanted to speak to everyone one at a time. Every time someone from the team entered the room, you would gesture them to come closer to you, and like everyone else had done, they would hug you and cry. You, too, felt like crying, but right now, they needed you to comfort them. You said all the things you needed to say to all of them and asked them if they could do one small thing and check in on one another and Wanda. 

By the time, Wanda came back in the room, she let out a cry that was muted compared to the cries and screams she made when you passed away a few hours later. You were supposed to live for a few more days not a few more hours. But it was a small comfort to Wanda knowing she had honored your request. For you died with a smile on your face and looked so peaceful, it was almost unbelievable to think you could be dead.

[Originally posted by littlemisssyreid](https://tmblr.co/ZU_u7q2P4lOhF)

_________

As soon as your ashes were spread, Wanda thought back to the day you made your request.

“Please, my love. I don’t want to take my last breath and not remember you. Just keep me here. This disease has already caused me to forget certain things. I don’t want to forget you. When the doctor announces how much time I have left, please keep me in the memories we made. Let me relive Paris or when we went to London. Let me relive when you proposed to me or our wedding night. Please. Use your powers on me.”

“Y/N, you still have…months to live. Please. You can stay here. Just stay here with me. But yes, as much as it pains me, when the doctor says you no longer have months to live, then yes, I’ll use my powers. A different memory for each day. But please, don’t let me think about that. For now, let’s enjoy this day.”

  _I wish you could come and keep me._

You wish you hadn’t made such a request, but you were adamant. This was the only way you felt like you could stay. If you couldn’t be alive for much longer, you wanted to focus on the memories and not the pain. 


End file.
